Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are semiconductor devices with embedded mechanical components. MEMS devices include, for example, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, digital mirror displays, micro fluidic devices, resonators, flow sensors, and so forth. MEMS devices are used in a variety of products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigations, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth.
As the uses for MEMS sensor devices continue to grow and diversify, increasing emphasis is being placed on the development of advanced silicon MEMS sensor devices capable of sensing different physical stimuli at enhanced sensitivities and for integrating these sensors into the same package. In addition, increasing emphasis is being placed on fabrication methodology for MEMS sensor devices that achieves multiple stimulus sensing capability without increasing manufacturing cost and complexity and without sacrificing part performance. Forming a sensor having multiple stimulus sensing capability in a miniaturized package has been sought for use in a number of applications. Indeed, these efforts are primarily driven by existing and potential high-volume applications in automotive, medical, commercial, and consumer products.